Bactericidal effect of ozonized olive oil have long been known (cf. for instance, G. Cronheim, Journal of the American Pharmaceutical Association, Vol. 36 (1947), P. 274). However, such commercial products were soon taken off the market because of their great tendency toward dissociation, (cf. M. Schonbauer, OzoNachrichten, Vol. 3 (1984), p. 28).
As a result of the reaction of ozone with unsaturated fatty acids, peroxide products occur as therpeutically valuable material, but low molecular aldehydes and ketones, especially malonic dialdehyde, also occur as undesirable by-products.
The peroxide products are used, for example, in skin fungicidal infections, ulcus cruris, of wounds which heal poorly, infected wounds and the like because of their bactericidal consequences relative to bacteria, fungi and yeast infections. On the other hand, ketones and aldehydes which are formed as by-products do not provide a therapeutic effect and for the most part are physiologically hazardous. This is especially true of malonic dialdehyde, which occurs in not inconsiderable quantities from the complete ozonization of unsaturated vegetable oils (cf. Registry of Toxic Effects of Chemical Substances, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, 1984).